The New Rookie
by Kay Tagohna
Summary: This is about how Reno became a turk. He gets hurt and the turks take him in. Not really any pairings in this one so read if you want to. R&R if ya want to.
1. The Hostage

Hi again people!!!! Whats up? I'm finally starting my secound story. FYI: Alot of my stories will be about the turks and Reno and stuff. Probebly because i'm still thinking of ideas for organization 13 stories as well as host club. So, its either my own sotries or its about the turks. Hope you dont mind!! OH!! My friend and i are writing stories together so if you want to check that out go to Sacred Tree Co. on fanfiction. Anywa, this story is about how reno became a turk. So, sadly, theres no Elena. But her sister's in here. Now i've never seen Gun before so i dont know how she acts. Forgive me if shes out-of-charecter. Anyway, tell me if you like it so i can put up more. Onto the story!

Disclaimer:...Wow...I forgot how annoying diclaimers are. I dont own Shinram, the turks or FF7. There...NOW onto the story.

**

* * *

**

** The New Rookie**

**Chapter 1**

"Rufus" A man called as the sound of a door opening filled his office. The young president looked up from his work to see the leader of his turks, Tseng. The black haired wutain walked over and stood in front of Rufus. He had an emotionless look on his face as always, but his voice showed something was wrong.

"Yes, Tseng, what is it?" the blonde asked in a normal tone. "Your back from your mission with Rude, I suspect? How was it?" Tseng sighed and sat down, handing him a file. "It went…well, it could have gone better." he replied, as if trying to find the right words to say. Rufus cocked an eyebrow and questioned "Could have?" as he looked at his turk.

Tseng to a deep breathe and said "Well, we got the guy but…we had a small mishap." Rufus narrowed his eyes and said "What kind of mishap…" Tseng stared at him and grew serious. "He…Had a hostage. He was beating him when we found him. We stopped him and we completed the mission."

"And the hostage?" Rufus questioned again. If a hostage or innocent person was hurt during a turks mission, it could land them in court. Rufus really didn't want to go back there. Tseng saw the worried look in his bosses face and replied "The hostage is in the hospital room here in Shinra. Rude didn't want to leave him there. He was to badly wounded to wait for an ambulance." Rufus nodded and stood up. "Lets go" he said, as he walked out. Tseng nodded him and followed his boss silently

The door to the hospital room opened and Rude looked back as the President, Tseng and Gun appeared. He stood up and said "He hasn't woken up since we left. The doctors did everything they could. They said he would stay in bed for two weeks, then be healed." he reported. Rufus nodded and walked to the bed Rude was next to. Rude sat down again and looked back at the person in the bed. Rufus blinked and shook his head.

It was a young boy, probably 16. He had bright red hair that was tied back in a long ponytail. There were two bandages on each of this cheeks and blood was slowly seeping through. He also had a cut on his fore-head as well as a split lip. He had one earring in his left ear that was spotted with blood. He was breathing lightly, barley enough to tell that he was still alive. The blanket was up to his shoulders so nothing else could be seen.

Next to the bed was a small nightstand. Medicine, pills and a pair of black goggles were placed there. The goggles were probably the kid's. Rufus saw a small, ruined wallet next to the goggles. He took the wallet and looked inside it. To his surprise, there was nothing inside it. Only a photo of what looked like his family. "Any ID?" he asked Rude, who shook his head. "I've checked, he has no ID or anything with a name on it."

"So basically, we don't know who the hell this kid is, correct?" Gun asked as she looked at the redhead. She couldn't believe anyone could look so…ragged. It disgusted her that they had him even in Shinra. Rufus sent a cold look at her. "No we don't, but we will soon. Rude, stay with him and when he wakes up find out his name, age and where he lives. Understood?" he ordered as he walked out. The bald turk nodded and took out a book and started reading. Gun and Tseng watched him leave, then the blonde woman examined the redhead.

"Why the hell is Rufus letting this kid stay here?" she said. "We should've just sent him to some hospital or something." Tseng sighed and sat on another bed next to the boys. "He would've died if we waited for an ambulance. As soon as we find out his name and where he lives, we'll call his parents and send him home, ok?" he said as he watched the girl pace back and forth.

"Alright fine." she agreed, as her eyes fell upon the boy. He was stirring a bit and mumbling something in his sleep. All turks were now watching him, as he tossed back and forth. Suddenly he shot up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. "Who the hell are you?!" he asked harshly, as he backed away from them. A sharp pain hit his chest and stomach as he did this. He quickly wrapped his arms around the wounded areas, shut his eyes and hissed in pain.

The turks looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation, then Tseng spoke. "Calm down…I'm Tseng, this is Gun and this is Rude. Your at Shinra's hospital room. Lie down before you reopen your wounds." Rude nodded to the leader turk, thinking he handled this well. But the redhead wasn't so sure. "Shin…ra?" he suddenly looked at the suits and growled a bit. "Your Turks…What the hell do you want with me?"

Gun looked annoyed and snapped "We don't want anything with you! You owe your life to these two here, kid!" Tseng put his hand up, causing her to stop and look away. The wutain sighed and said "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt or kill you. You were hurt in one of our missions so we brought you back for medical care."

The boy examined him as if he couldn't tell if that was the truth. "I don't need any medical care. I'm fine so I'll just leave." He said as he slowly got off the bed and grabbed his belongings. He put the goggles on his forehead and the wallet in his pocket and began walking to the door. Rude let out a sigh and got up to stop him.

"You should stay here, at least until your wounds heal. Its our fault for hurting you, let us make it up to you." He said as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. The redhead looked up at him for a long time, then walked back to the bed. "Fine…I'll stay. Just until I'm better though, got it?" The turks nodded. "Of course" Tseng said.

* * *

Wootness. First chapter of my secound story!!! Hope you people liked it...I'm writing chapter 2 as we speak so...tell me if you want more of this story and i'll post more. Peace out!!

Kay Tagohna


	2. The Turks Meeting

Hey guys!!! Guess what? I have a manager now...Well actually...not a professional one, but my friend decided that she should tell me when i have to post and write stories. I'm not complaining, its actually good for me. I probebly will learn a lesson in procrastination now...And its good for you guys cause now you wont have to wait as long for a chapter!! WOOTNESS!! So,to not piss off my 'manager' here's the update on this story!

Disclaimer: I dont own any Square Enix things...meaning i dont own Shinra, the turks or chocobos...And i really want to own a chocobo!! That'd be so awsome!! Wouldnt it??...Anyway...heres the story

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Full name, Reno Carrick. Age, 16. Approximate Address: Midgar Slums. Family: One mother, Father dead. One older brother, three younger siblings. Occupation: None. Criminal record: Stealing a couple times, caught with illegal drugs, running from the police, pick pocketing, gang fights, e.c.t. Labeled as missing for three weeks. Looks like we have quiet a boy on our hands." Tseng said as he closed the profile and placed it on Rufus's desk. The young president nodded and said, "So…We don't know where he lives? That could be a problem. Anyway of contacting his mother?"

The leader turk shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately no. At least, not yet. Rude is trying to have him give us a phone number or actual address but the boy won't talk. He says he never wants to go back and we can't make him.," he said professionally. Rufus stood and walked to the window. "Very rebellious, this one. Usually, everyone would want to get out of the turks hands." he mumbled as he gazed out the window.

"If it helps, he does want to leave. He tried the first day he was here. Obviously, he won't go home. I don't think he has anywhere else to go because he doesn't have much money and the man who was beating him called him an 'orphaned pickpocket kid'." The wutain informed his boss. He heard the blonde sigh and watched as he walked back to his chair.

"No home, No money, and no respect. What are we going to do with him?" Rufus asked as he stared at Tseng. "We can't send him back to the streets. He could die." the wutain replied. Rufus was about to speak when the door opened. A blond, shorthaired woman walked in and stood next to Tseng as she stared at her boss with her green eyes.

"Sir, how long is the boy staying?" she asked quickly as Tseng and Rufus stared at her. "We're not sure, Gun. He has no where to go so he might-" Rufus began but Gun cut him off. "He can't stay here! He doesn't work here nor does he have any business with this company." she snapped. Rude had just walked in and shut the door.

"Gun, we can not just leave him out there. The boy got hurt in one of the turks missions. We can't just kick him out and pretend nothing happened." Rufus said in his 'I'm the boss' tone. She sat down next to Tseng and Rude sat himself next to her. "So what do you suggest we do?" Tseng asked, looking at everyone. The conversation had just become a turk meeting.

Rufus carefully examined each turk, and then leaned back in his chair. "Here's what we do. He is allowed to stay here and he works for us as a dog-boy for the turks. If he wants to leave after he's healed, let him go as long as he goes back home. Otherwise, keep him here. Sound good?" he asked.

Gun looked at the other turks then said "Are you sure we should trust this kid? He is from the Slums…" Rufus nodded. "True…But I'm sure if he's around three trained assassins, he wont try anything." he replied. Tseng sighed and looked at his boss. "How long will he stay?" he questioned. It wasn't right if they kept this boy for who knows how long and never let him go back to his family.

"As long as he wants to…He's bound to get tired of it sometime." Rufus answered. The turks nodded in agreement. "Any more questions?" Rufus asked. Silence filled the room. This might be good for them; they wouldn't have to run so many errands and they had more time to work. Rufus smiled a bit and said "Then it's settled. Rude, since you seem to be friends with Reno, you talk with him. Gun and Tseng, I have a mission for you two."

"Hell…No." Rude took a deep breathe and shook his head. "Reno…It's either this or you have to go back home" he said to the redhead. Reno sat for a moment then pulled the blankets over his head. "Cant they just let me go out by myself?" he whined. Rude shook his head and replied, "No…That would be too dangerous."

The redhead groaned and sat back up. Once again, he realized he had sat up to fast and felt pain in his chest and stomach. "Damn it, I keep forgetting." He mumbled to himself. Rude cocked an eyebrow and said "So… It's not just a scratch anymore, is it?" he asked. The redhead looked at him coldly, but didn't say anything. This made the turk laugh.

"I hate you…Baldy." Reno said a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Rude sighed and replied "Yeah I know." he said. "So…What's your decision?" He asked. Reno rested back on the pillow behind him and stared at the ceiling. Rude looked at him quietly. Silence filled the room as the redhead thought about his choices.

"Fine…I'll stay," he finally said. Rude looked at him in shock. Usually, given the choice, people would get away from the turks. What was this boy up to? _I'm sure if he's around three rained assassins, he wont try anything_, Rufus's words echoed threw his head. If this kid was up to something, he was either sly or stupid. His focus came back on the redhead, as he realized the boy was staring at him.

"You ok, Baldy?" he asked, cockily. Rude looked at him, and then nodded. "Fine, redhead." he replied. "I'll go tell Rufus your decision. Stay here." he said as he stood up. Reno laughed and shook his head. "Like I have a choice! They practically tied me to this bed." he called back, as he took out a game boy and began playing. Rude shook his head and left the room.

* * *

Woot!!!!! Chapter two done!!! (falls over) man...i'm tired...so much work on vacation!! Thats reall ironic...Anyway, hoped you liked it and chapter 3 will be out soon. Peace out everyone!

Kay Tagohna


	3. First Day

Hiya guys!!!! Its almost X-mas! Woot ness!! (dances)...Sorry...Had a moment there. Anyway Happy Holdiays to you all!!!! Think of this as my gift to you...In that case its probebly a bad present but oh well. Anyway, heres the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the turks...Or shinra...or FF7. I just own FF12 the game!!! And its awsomatastic! (my friend said that...))

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

A sigh broke the silence of the turks lounge as a redheaded boy sat on the couch waiting. He was almost healed up, and Rufus had told him that today he would start his job. "Heh, some job. Running errands for a bunch of stuck up rich assassins." he mumbled to himself.

He stood up and walked over to a fish tank that was against a wall. He knelt down and watched the fish for a moment. They were just swimming slowly or just not moving at all. Reno got annoyed at this and tapped on the glass a bit. The fish suddenly bolted around and Reno laughed. Who knew this would be fun.

"Reno!" a voice snapped as the redhead stood up quickly, making his elbow hit the tank with a loud clunk. Rude was staring at him and Reno laughed nervously. Suddenly, the tank fell over and the glass broke, sending water everywhere. "Reno…" Rude growled as he ran to get cleaning supplies, while the redhead scrambled on the floor to get the fish.

Within minutes, all the turks were in the room, shaking their heads at their new recruit. "Rufus is gonna have a fit…"Gun said, smirking a bit. Tseng walked over to Reno and held out his hand. The redhead stared at it and then looked back at Tseng, confused. "The fish, Reno" he said and he was soon holding a glass vase that had been filled with water. Sure enough, the fish where franticly swimming in their new 'tank'.

Just then, Rufus walked into the room followed by Rude. He crossed his arms and looked at Reno, cocking an eyebrow. "I accidentally knocked it over" Reno said, seeing the question in the young boss's eyes. "I know that…What are you going to do about it?" The blonde replied, calmly. Reno let out a long sigh and muttered "Clean it up."

"Good boy. And when you're done with that, go to the pet shop and get a new tank and everything. Once your done setting that up and the fish are living in it, come see me. Got it, Sparky?" Rufus asked as a small smile crept across his face. Reno twitched a bit. "Sparky?" he asked, annoyed. "Well, you are a dog boy…And your hair does resemble a fire…"Gun replied as she laughed and walked out. Tseng chuckled quietly and said "Get to it, Sparky" as he left, followed by Rude and Rufus.

Reno groaned and kicked around the broken glass. "Great, just great! My first day on the job and I had to go and almost kill some fish. Damn, now they'll probably make me go back home!" He complained as he started picking up the glass. The room became quiet, except for Reno's muttering.

"Sir?" Reno asked as Rufus looked up from his work. "Yes?" the young president asked as the redhead came in and sat down. "I'm done…" Reno said as he looked at Rufus. The blonde started putting files away. "Really…Well, its almost closing time." he replied calmly. Reno nodded and said "Uh…well…I'll come back tomorrow and work more then" he said as he got up to leave but Rufus said "Freeze, Sparky. You're staying here. Our deal, remember?" Rufus said in a almost to nice tone. This made the redhead groan and look back.

"You can sleep in the turks lounge…On the couch. Rude has already set it up for you." he said as he began to walk to the door. Reno watched him and Rufus said "Go on…Just remember to be up early tomorrow." as he disappeared through the door. The redhead let out a sigh and walked to the lounge, where Rude was waiting for him.

"Jeez…Why do you guys insist on keeping me here?" he asked annoyed as he fell onto the couch. The turk looked at him and sighed. "Rufus read your record, he says you're a danger to society and yourself so he wants to keep an eye on you." Reno shot up suddenly and yelled "He read my record?! Why that little nosy bastard! Why the hell-" "You think we'll just let someone come in Shinra without seeing a record first? We're not that stupid."

Reno glared at Rude and then lied down on the couch. "Why? Something you don't want us seeing?" the bald man asked as Reno stayed still. "…No…" he replied. Rude let out a sigh and asked "You don't have any secrets right?" "I told you no, Now leave…" the redhead snapped as he turned so Rude could only see his back. The turk looked at him a long time, then nodded and said "Alright, Sorry Reno. See you tomorrow." as he left and shut the door.

Reno turned and looked back at the door. He listened as he heard Rude walk down the hall and he sighed. "Damn nosy bunch of turks. What the hell do they want…Why would they keep me here just because of a few crimes? Whatever…I'll find some way to get what I want and get out of here. Being around these guys is creeping me out." he mumbled as he trembled a bit and turned back over, falling asleep.

* * *

OK! Let me explain about the whole fish scene. I had such bad writers block and my manager wouldnt answer her phone to help me so i ran to my sister. Now, she has a couple goldfish and she said "Look at them and an idea will come to you"...So i look at her fish and i thought 'what would happen if Reno knocked over and almost killed Rufus's fish?' and thus...the idea was born!!! Very crappy, i know. Please dont tell me that you hated it...It was for my sister. Anyway chapter 4 coming soon!!! I might tye this story with my first one, or another one i'm working on,...So...i'll tell ya later about it. Peace out! 

Kay Tagohna


	4. The Theif In Shinra

Hiya guys!!! (sees everyone glareing) uh...hehehe...yeah sorry about not posting for a very long time!! Dont worry, i didnt forget about this story!!! I'm sorry but i got caught up in Org. 13 stories...woopsie well i told myself "I am going to write that next chapter tonight!"...yeah and everyone around me stared but thats ok...I get stared at anyway.

Disclaimer:Own final fantasy and the turks, I do not. Belong to Square Enix, they do. (eh...star wars is cool, right?)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Rufus looked up as the head of the turks walked in. "Sir, someone broke into the assaination records last night" the wutain said as he sat down in front of his boss. This caught the blonde's attention and he looked up, "Who was it?" he asked immediately. Tseng shook his head and replied, "Well…we're not sure. None of the alarms were triggered and none of the cameras caught anything." The blonde let out a growl and shook his head.

"Did they steal anything?" he asked, trying to ignore the fact that their security couldn't catch the thief. "No…The file cabinet was just open. The security said he heard something and when he went to check, no one was there," Tseng informed the young boss. Rufus leaned back in his chair and stared at his employee. Who would want to see the assassination records? Soon, his eyes lightened up and he asked, "Where is Reno?"

"Reno, sir? Last time I checked, he was on coffee run. But I'm pretty sure a sixteen year old boy would have never…" Rufus laughed stared at Tseng with a humorous look. "Have you seen his record? I'm sure he could pull it off. The question is why. Why don't you find out the answer to that question?" he said as if Tseng had a choice. The turk let out a sigh and stood up. "Yes sir…" he replied as he walked out.

"'Bout time you got back, Sparky" Tseng heard Gun say as he entered the room. He looked up and saw Reno enter from the back door, trying to hold five cups of coffee as well as a bag of doughnuts. "Shut up, I would've been here quicker if I had help." he snapped back as he put the food and drinks on the table. Gun let out a laugh as she took her cup. "Get used to not having help kid." she replied to the redhead. "Yeah yeah…I know you turks are all to stuck up to do anything" he combacked with a smirk. Gun shot a glare at him and walked out of the room.

"Your lucky looks can't kill, kid," Tseng announced as he made his way to the table. Reno rolled his eyes and replied, "I have a name ya know." The turk laughed and nodded. "Your right Sparky" This made the redhead twitch but he stayed quiet. Rude walked in, took his coffee, and lanced at the redhead, who made his way to the couch.

"Tired Reno?" he asked in his usual tone as the boy made himself comfortable and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah…" came the answer with a yawn. Tseng leaned against the table and sipped his coffee. "How late did you stay up last night?" Tseng asked as he eyed the redhead, who gave another yawn. "Too late. I have to do school work here now…Rufus said that he'll give me work and stuff."

Tseng and Rude exchanged glances. "So…that's all you did?" The wutain asked as he focused back on Reno. "Yeah…besides sleep…why?" Reno asked suspiciously, opening one eye to look at the two. Tseng took another drink of his coffee as if deciding whether to tell him or not. Rude gave his a questioning glance, wondering what he was thinking.

"Someone broke into the records last night…I was just wondering-" "So your blaming me for that?! Just because I have to live here you think I did that?" Reno interrupted a bit angry on the whole subject. Tseng sent a look that made the redhead fall silent. "I wasn't accusing you; I was just going to ask if you heard or saw anything. Don't jump to conclusions"

The boy stared at him for a long time then turned over so his back was facing them. "No…I didn't…Everything was quiet when I went to sleep." Reno said quietly, a hint of lie in his voice. Tseng looked at Rude, who nodded. After grabbing the president's coffee and some files, the wutain left. Rude let out a silent sigh then looked at the redhead.

"You lied to him." He said as he sat down in a chair that was a few feet from the couch. "Yeah so? What's it to you?" Reno snapped back, not looking at the turk. The older man shook his head and replied "Reno….they'll find out sooner or later." He heard the boy groan a bit but he still didn't face the turk. "Yeah right. Their to busy doing paperwork and killing people to care"

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I suggest you stop. You shouldn't mess with the turks or Shinra for that matter." Rude answered as he stood up. Reno rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Who are you, my mother? I can take care of myself." he replied. Before Rude could answer, Rufus walked in.

"Sparky…Get up and take this to the SOLDIERS. Don't open it or ask what it is, just go." He said as he put a small package on the table. Reno groaned and snatched the box and left the room. Rufus watched him leave, and then looked at Rude, cocking an eyebrow. "He wouldn't tell me what he was after…but I know he did break in. I think someone close to him was killed or something." Rude reported to his boss.

Rufus nodded and sighed. "Alright, I'm sure we'll find out. For now, leave the kid alone. He seems to get annoyed easily. We wouldn't want him doing anything to anyone alright?" He said as Rude gave a small nod. "Now, I have a mission for you and Tseng. Follow me" The blonde said as the two left the room.

* * *

WOOT! Finally i put up that!!! k so...i'm brain dead on what to do for the next chapter but i'll give it alot of thought, just for you guys who read it! Speaking of, i want to thank these people for reviewing:Okami-nin, Tolkienologist, JJ, ShalBrenfan, icecoldblue, and Linchi. Also thanks to all those who fav. this! Ok til next time!

Kay Tagohna


	5. Mako Problems

Hi guys!! I know what your going to say. "Finally your back! Where have you been?!?!" So heres my response...

In my corner for Writers block!!!!

So, after a long time of thinking in that corner, and finally having time to write, i present chapter 5! May not be the best chapter but hey, its a story right? So thanks for the reviews and all the people who are sticking with the story! Ok well, i have to go to work so this is a short summary...OH! and for those of you wondering ...I am a girl. So on with the chapter!!!

Disclaimer: You know the drill!! Dont own anything!! No turks, No shinra, no mako...Only my made up charecters which we will get to soon!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Sparky, get up and take this to SOLDIER. Sparky, go out and get me this. Sparky, go and do this. Blah blah blah. Why do I have to do this? They have legs…Their perfectly capable of getting up and doing this on their own" Reno said as he walked down the hall, tossing the small package in the air and catching it. "Damn…well….I guess it could be worse…I could be home…" he said quietly. He stopped walking and sighed, examining the package.

"Wonder what's in here anyways…" he mumbled as he shook it. Not a sound came from the box, which made the redhead even more curious. The boy took a good look around, making sure no one was watching him, and then he leaned against the wall and carefully opened the small package. Within the wrapped box, were tubes of some liquid. He took one out carefully and read the side.

"Mako?" the redhead asked no one. What would SOLDIER want with this? He placed it back inside the box and took out a small needle filled with the mako. He looked at it for a long time, and then thought for a moment. "I wonder what would happen…" he mumbled as he placed the needle by his arm. Right before it went into his arm, someone yelled "Kid! What do you think you're doing?"

Reno quickly shut the box and hid the needle in his pocket as Gun walked toward him. "Rufus said to take this box to SOLDIER" he replied in his usual tone. Gun narrowed her eyes and examined the package. "Why did you open it?" she asked, as she took it from him and looked inside. "I didn't open it, it was like that." he replied, shrugging. "Yeah right, you little brat. I saw the needle in your hand. Planning to kill yourself or something?"

Reno scoffed and snatched the box from her. "Whatever, I have to deliver this" he said as he began to walk away. Gun grabbed the back of his shirt and said "Oh no you don't. We're telling Rufus." the redhead began to struggle but Gun just held on and dragged him to the presidents office.

"Sir" "Yes?" Rufus asked as Gun walked in, dragging Reno by the collar of his shirt. "This little brat was injecting himself with mako" She said as she let go of the struggling redhead and pushed him on a chair. Rufus raised an eyebrow. "He was huh?" Gun nodded. "I caught him with the needle in his hands…" The young president looked at the redhead, who had his focus on the ground at the moment. "Thank you, Gun. You may leave. I'm going to talk with him." he said sternly.

After Gun left, Rufus sighed and shook his head. "Sorry…" He heard Reno mumble. He couldn't tell if he was lying or not, and decided not to ask. "I told you not to open it, let alone use it. What were you thinking?" He asked calmly. The blonde watched the boy shrug. "I was curious…" Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen mako before?" The boy nodded. "Do you know what it is?" Another nod. "And you know what it can do to you?" Yet again, a nod came from Reno,

"So what were you curious about?" He asked, not knowing why a boy who knew the basics would even think about using the mako. Reno shrugged again, still not looking at Rufus. Obviously, he couldn't make the redhead talk. There was something strange about him though, but what was it? He examined the boy, and then realized his eyes had a green tint to them. No way, there was no way this boy could have obtained mako before, right?

"Where did you get the mako?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence that was in the room. "You ordered me to-" "No…Before that." Reno then looked up at him. "What do you mean?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Rufus crossed his arms and replied "The green tint on your eyes, everyone who has been exposed to Mako for a long time can obtain it. How do you have it?" Reno looked away and stood up. "That's none of your business"

"It is now, your ShinRa property until you wish to go home." "I don't belong to anyone, got it?" Reno snapped back, taking Rufus by surprise. The blonde stood up and put his hands on his desk. "Ok, fine. But the mako you somehow got belongs to Shinra, so you stole it." Reno turned to face him and twitched, "I didn't steal it! Who cares how I got it? It was a one time thing." Suddenly, Rufus understood. He smiled a bit and sat down.

"Using mako for a drug is illegal, you know." he said calmly. The redhead stared at him for a long time. "I don't anymore…" "Anymore? You used to?" He asked, hoping he would figure something about the boy now. "For personal reasons…So don't think I'll tell you. " He said as he walked to the door. "Alright, but you'll have to talk someday. You did steal from Shinra…" "Yeah, whatever. I'm going." Rufus stopped him. "Tell Rude to come in, he should be back" Reno groaned and walked out.

* * *

Very short, i know. Promise the next one will be longer! Hope you liked it, please Rate and review!!!!! Next chapter (hopefully) Soon!!! Bye bye!!

Kay Tagohna


	6. Some Secrets Revealed

Hiya guys!!! Well, i promised you it would be up sooner, so i've worked on it every chance i got. lol. So, tell me if you guys like it. I read it over before i put it up, just to make sure it made sense. Well, i also give you guys permission to yell at me if i forget to put a chapter up for a while ok? Trust me, i need to be reminded alot. So anyways, i hope you guys like it. Remember when i said i might tie this with my last story? Well...i didnt. It would have been very confusing if i did so i just made up another story. So, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but my imagination and thats it. FF and Shinra belong to square enix...blah blah blah we know. -- Stupid square enix...maybe i can buy shinra on ebay... nah

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was quiet in the Shinra Company after hours. Just like a haunted house, dark and soundless. It was hard to believe anyone was in such a place at night, but there was one. The young redheaded boy that occupied this place while the rest where away was walking to one of the file rooms. He had picked the lock to his room in ten seconds flat, wondering why Shinra didn't have better locks.

Reno continued down the hall until he reached a door with the words 'Authorized Personal Only' on it. He just shook his head and looked at the keypad on the wall next to the door. The boy reached into his pocket and took out a slip of paper he stole from Rufus's desk. Carefully, he pushed the code and the door unlocked. "Hehe…This is too easy" he whispered under his breathe as he entered the room. The redhead let his eyes adjust to the pitch black room before he took another step.

File cabinets stood along the walls. There was a table in the middle of the room, probably used for meetings or work. Reno snuck into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He made his way to one of the cabinets labeled 'Assassinations' and began opening drawers, searching through each file carefully. "Damn it….where is it…" he growled under his breath as he shut the top drawer and proceeded to the second.

He heard the door open and he mumbled some curses as he ducked under the table. "Don't try to hid, I saw you come in." said the man who entered the room. Reno didn't move as he realized Rude had come in. "Reno…Come out or I'll have to drag you." he said in the same tone. The redhead let out a sigh and crawled out from under the table. Rude shook his head and took the back of the boy's shirt. "Come on….you have a lot of explaining to do"

_Perfect, just perfect! _Reno thought as he watched Rude take a seat in front of him. They were back in the turks lounge, sitting across from each other with some coffee on the table. Rude leaned back, looking at the redhead. "So….mind telling me what you were up to?" Reno scoffed and lied on the couch, back to the turk. "I was just looking…I wasn't gonna steal anything." He muttered, knowing that excuse wouldn't be enough.

"Well…What were you looking for? Those are private records kid. You can't just go in any time" Rude replied, sipping his coffee. Reno looked over his shoulder and snapped "You don't think I know that?!" Rude cocked an eyebrow and stared the boy down. "I know you know that…Or at least I would hope you would…I just want to know why." "Well too bad. It's none of your business" Reno growled as he looked back to the couch.

Silence filed the room for a moment, and then Rude let out a sigh. "Tell you what…You tell me what you were looking for and I won't tell Rufus you were in the records. Deal?" He watched as the boy shifted a bit. After several seconds of silence, Rude heard "If you promise not to tell anyone else about anything I'm gonna say" Rude nodded. "Fair enough"

Reno sighed and turned over so he could face the turk. "I was looking for…." he took a deep breathe. "My father…." he mumbled quietly. Rude leaned forward, "Your father?" The boy nodded. "It's….said that he was killed by a turk. Or at least, that's what the police told us." Rude nodded and replied "When was this?" he didn't remember a man named Carrick being killed. The boy shut his eyes, and took another breath, "About two years ago. I was walking home…that night there was a knock at the door. My dad answered it and….I heard gunshots and my mother screamed. When I ran into the house…my dad was on the ground…dead"

Rude leaned back in his chair, eyes on Reno. "So, do you have evidence?" The redhead shook his head. "No…. but my mother said she saw a man with a gun...The police said that the turks did it." He replied. The older turk shook his head. "Then you don't know if the turks did it or not." He said. Was the kid serious? There had to be another part to the story…"Well…Why do you want to prove it so badly?"

Reno grunted a bit and turned over. He didn't answer him and after a few minutes, Rude asked "Well?" Once again, silence. Rude sighed and began, "Reno, come on-" 'Because my brother blames me!" Reno yelled, interrupting the older turk. Rude sat, surprised at what he just heard. His brother blamed him? Why? The redhead had tears rolling down his face, Rude could tell by his voice. The turk didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet.

Once Reno had calmed down, he continued. "My older brother…He says it was my fault. I was always yelling at everyone and staying away from home. My brother said I hated father so I shot him…but I didn't!" he said. Rude pushed some coffee towards the boy and Reno took it, drinking some. "You couldn't have done it, you just got home right?" Reno nodded. "I told him that…but I had blood on my shirt because I got in a fight earlier…he said that I went, shot my dad and hid the gun somewhere. My mother tells him it wasn't me but…he won't listen. So I ran away"

Silence filled the room once again. It all made sense now; Rude just couldn't believe it was true. How could his older brother think that? Sure, the kid might have not been the most polite boy around, but that didn't give an excuse to blame him. Reno was shaking now, no wonder the kid never talked about it, it shook him up. Rude inhaled slowly and replied calmly "I'll look through the files for you, just stay here and rest. You don't need to tell me anymore." He said as he stood. The redhead nodded slowly and put the cup down. "Your not gonna send me home, right?" "No…" Rude said, not sure if Reno trusted him. "Just promise me you'll stay here…" Reno nodded and shut his eyes. Rude was probably the only turk he would ever trust. Once Rude figured this out, he walked out quietly, leaving the redhead alone.

* * *

Woot! Done! (Dances) Ok so, i might put renos brother in here, i mean you might meet him, only if you guys want to. So tell me what you think should happen next cuz i really have writers block. I might use your idea or not. YOu dont have to post and idea either. Next chapter coming soon!!! R&R!

Kay Tagohna


	7. Suspisions

OMG!!! How many times must i apoligize...I am really really sorry for not posting in a very long time! cries i've been working on so many other stories, i almost forgot about this one and uh! dies well, i just finished this chapter and i promise, promise to never ever wait this long again!!! Thanks so much to those who waited so long for it, and thanks for the coments!! they helped alot! ok, i'll shut up so you can read...please dont kill me for being so late...

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or shinra...But i do own the right to write stories of them for my own personal fun!!!! dances yay!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_A scream filled the young boys ears as he grew closer to his home. He quickly looked up and saw a man run past him. "What the hell.." he looked at the door and saw his father on the ground and his mother crying in the doorway. "Oh no…" he mumbled as he turned to see if the man was still in running distance. To is surprise, he wasn't. Reno growled a curse at himself for not catching the guy, then ran to towards his house._

_Blood was sprayed all over the floor, his mother was on her knees next to his father, who had blood running down his shirt from the wounds in his chest and head. The redhead froze as he grew closer to the scene. "……." He tried to say something, but no words formed in his mouth. He could only stare, wishing this was just a dream. Just then, someone punched him, making him fall back. Nope, couldn't be a dream. He looked up and saw his older brother, Sean, glaring down at him._

_"You…Where the hell have you been?!" The older boy yelled. Reno blinked, this couldn't be Sean. Sean would never yell at him, or punch him…what happened? "I….I was…" Reno studdered in daze from the punch and the situation. "You have blood on your shirt…" "I…I got in a fight…." Reno managed to say as he stood up. Reno's mother looked up at the two, tears falling down her face. Her voice was shaky, and soft. "Sean…go call the police….Reno…go make sure your siblings are alright…please…" The boys looked at her, then at each other. Sean sighed and ran to the phone while Reno walked down the hall._

_Reno came back out into the hall and stood next to his mother. He felt tears fill his eyes but he refused to let them fall. His mother had his father's head on her lap, just crying and stroking his head. Sean walked out of the kitchen and said "The police and ambulence are on their way…" Mrs. Carrick slowly nodded, not taking her green eyes of her husband. The young boy looked at his older brother, who just kept his gaze away from Reno and their father. Soon, his eyes widened and the older brother turned his attention to the younger on. I talk to you outside?" he asked quietly, as he began walking out. Reno was confused, but followed him anyways._

The blonde watched as the redhead left his office. He had asked him to pick up papers from the turks office. But for some reason, Reno didn't complain, nor talk back, or say anything for that matter. He just nodded and walked out. This puzzled and, somewhat worried, the young president. Before Reno was out the door, he called "Tell Rude to come in here please, Sparky" The boy just shrugged, showing he heard and disappeared through the door. _Strange_, thought the president, _He usually does something when I call him Sparky. _Now it was official, something was wrong with Reno.

There was soon a knock at the door. "Come in Rude…sit down" said Rufus as the bald turk obeyed. "Have you noticed something…..Strange about Reno?" he asked. Rude just stared back at him though his glasses, and shook his head. Rufus frowned. "He hasn't said a word today, nor gotten angry from anything…." "Maybe he's just tired…" Rude replied, shrugging. The blonde cocked an eyebrow. "Tired? What was he doing last night?" Rufus asked, wondering if Rude had caught Reno in the records. Rude just stared at him and sighed. "I'm not saying he was doing anything….Maybe he just couldn't sleep."

Rufus leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "You sure he didn't do anything last night? No breaking into anything?" Once again, the turk shook his head. "Nothing…." The president sighed and looked out the window. "I wonder whats going on…"

The phone rang but Rufus just let it. Rude watched as the blinking light on the phone stopped, meaning Tseng had picked it up. "Rude, Can you talk with him? Maybe find out whats going on…You are the only one he seems to trust…." Rufus said. Rude nodded and turned to see Tseng come in. "Sir, it's the police…" The wutain reported. Rufus ran his fingers through his hair then nodded. "Thank you" he said, picking up the phone.

"Rufus Shinra…" Rude watched as the president listend to the person on the other end. "Yes….yes, he's here….Yes I know……He told us he wanted to stay" Rude knew they were talking about Reno. "His mother? Is she there?…..Tell her he's fine, he's been working here for a couple weeks now…Alright…Thank you." Rufus hung up and sighed.

"The police wanted to know if we had Reno…His mother is really worried, she wants him to call her as soon as possible." Rude looked surprised. "She's…ok with him being here?" he asked. Rufus looked confused. "Yes…shes just glad he's ok….is there a reason she shouldn't?" He asked, suspiciously. Rude sighed, shaking his head. "No…I just thought someone wouldn't want their son in Shinra." he replied quietly, hoping the president would accept this and dismiss him.

Just before Rufus could say a word, Reno came in with the paperwork and placed it on his desk. Rufus stopped the boy from leaving and said "Your mother just called" The redhead's eyes widened. "W-what?" he asked in disbelief. Rufus nodded. "She wants you to call her asap. Once your done calling her, come back in here. I would like to talk with you alone" the president said. Reno was about to protest, but just shut his mouth and walked out.

"You can leave now Rude…" Rufus said as he began doing the paperwork again. Rude nodded and left. He watched as reno went to the lounge and sat on the couch. He knew the redhead wouldn't call her, so he went in and sat across from him. "Rude, I don't want to-" "She's really worried, Reno." Rude interrupted as he handed him the phone. Reno stared at it for a long time, the took it in his hands and dialed the number.

* * *

Cliff hanger! (sort of) bum, bum, buuuum!!!!! Ok so yay, Sean didnt get punched...sadly, but i promise next chapter he will. Man, i hate him so much...hope you guys like it! R&R if you like

Kay Tagohna


	8. Phone calls

OMG!!! Ok im sorry again. But you know what? Its summer for me so that means writing and more writing. So i promise (and i mean cross heart promise) the next chapter will be out next monday or sooner. I forgot how much fun i have writing this one! so thanks to those who still read it (even if they dont know when the next chapters coming) I really apreciate it!! I'm going to write the next chapter as best i can just for you! (not this one,. the next one) so i'll stop ranting on and heres the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I dont own (takes a deep breath)RenoReudeTsengGunRufustheturksoranythinginShinraorFinalfantasythatisalreadyownedbySquareEnix

becausetheirtheoneswhopublishedthegamefirstandijustusedthecharectersandcompanyfromyownwriting

entertainmentsothoseofyouwhothinkitbelongstomeyou'rehorriblymistaken! (dies)

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Rude watched as Reno lied back on the couch, phone to his ear. He heard the ring on the other end a few times before the boy's mother picked up. Reno sighed and said "Mom?" "Reno? Are you alright? Where have you been" Rude could hear his mother's voice on the other line. He just remained quiet, allowing Reno to handle the situation. By the looks of it, the redhead was keeping his cool.

"I'm fine mom….Yes, I'm at Shinra….I know I haven't called…I know you've been worried but-" his mother interrupted him, though Rude couldn't hear what she said. "Mom I…I'm sorry but…No I couldn't have stayed…" Reno seemed to be getting a bit chocked up here, Rude could tell. The boy kept sighing and closing his eyes to stop himself from getting either angry or depressed.

Just then, his eyes widened. "W-what?" the redhead asked into the phone. Rude blinked and watched to boy sit up suddenly. "Where is he?…..For how long?……"Reno shook his head and looked at the ground mumbling "And he calls me the traitor…" Rude watched the redhead stand up and pace back and forth. "Does he know where I am?…..No don't tell him…Because he'll come after me mom…" He ran his hand through his fiery red hair and leaned against a wall.

Rude just watched, wondering what was going on. Each time the boy would say something, he would guess on what the mother had said. The whole first part, according to Rude, was just making sure the redhead was alright and in a safe place (though, he didn't know how safe living with the Turks was) And the next part was…Something about his brother? Probably Sean had left the house for who knows how long and doesn't know where Reno is. It was probably better that way, then Sean wouldn't come and try to kill Reno. Rude was snapped back to reality by Reno falling onto the couch.

"Alright….Yeah…I know….Ok…." he froze, looking at Rude for a moment. "Uh…I don't know…hold on" he put the phone down. "Am I…Am I going back home now?" He asked. Rude blinked, thinking over the answer. "Well…Rufus said you had to stay until we found your family or until you got better. In this situation we have both outcomes…" "Can you talk with Rufus?" Reno asked. Rude was confused. Wasn't it only a couple days ago, this kid wanted out of here? Then again, if he left he would have to go home. However, his brother wasn't there anymore…What's going on?

"Yes…But you have to have a reason to stay…" he said slowly, looking at the redhead. Reno sat there, excuses rushing in his mind. Then he smirked and looked up at Rude.

"He wants to be a Turk?" Rufus asked to clarify. The bald headed Turk nodded. "Yes sir…He says he wants to be a Turk." he replied. Rufus leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together. "Why?" he asked. It was a simple question, yet hard for Rude to answer. Reno never told him _why_. Great, this put him in a nice spot.

"Well. He says after staying with us for a couple days it seemed like fun. His family is in the slums to and his older brother just left. Their mother is a stay-at-home mom raising three kids plus Reno and his brother." Rude said, only knowing half the story. Rufus cocked an eyebrow and thought for a long time. He stared at Rude, as if seeing through his lies. "So…You think he should work here…To earn money for his family and to help out his mother a little?"

Rude nodded, it seemed like a good excuse. Rufus chuckled. "How do we know he's good for the Turks, huh?" he asked in an I-know-you're-lying voice. Oh crap, Rude thought. Reno hadn't said anything about shooting a gun or fighting. His thoughts returned to the night Reno told of his secret. He had been in a fight…Rude could work with that.

"He was in a gang before he came here…He told me he's been in countless fights, none to the death but pretty close to it." Rufus blinked, not really expecting an answer. He rocked in his chair for a long time, thinking of possible outcomes. After about fifth teen minutes of silence, Rufus stood. "Alright…He'll be a junior Turk for now…If he shows any promised he can stay. But if anything…Anything goes wrong." he smirked. "He's out…" Rude nodded, knowing exactly what Rufus meant by this. "Yes sir" he said as he walked out.

* * *

Whee!!! Yeah fun fun. Dont worry,You;ll meet sena and renos family in some chapter. I dont know if you wanna meet Sean though, hes a bastard and he(Manager covers mouth) Manager:Dont tell them! Its a secret!

Me: oh right...so you;ll just have to wait! until next time, i'm Kay Tagohna and you're reading 'The New Rookie' on fanfiction! Good night everybody!


	9. Brother problems

Yup, like i promised, due monday. Ok so this is a whole flashback scene thing. I am horribly sorry...i know i said last chapter Sean would get punched. -- BUT! I hope i made it up to you here. I know I know...I am so not good at fight scenes but i hope i'm getting better...OH! And for those of you wondering, I know Rufus wasnt president til FF7, but when i started this story i didnt know that, i thought he was president until my friend told me that he was the VP in BC...And that was like when i was writing chapter 5...so, i dont feel like changing it, sorry guys! (hug)

Disclaimer: I dont own the turks or ShinRa or Final Fantasy. BUT! I do own turkey (which is close enough to the turks) I own Sacred Tree Co. (which is close enough to) and i own the game FF12 (Which is close too...))

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_The two brothers walked in silence out of their house and a couple feet away from their yard into an alley. Reno was wondering the whole time why his brother had asked to speak with him alone, and he really didn't like the look Sean had now. 'This cant be good…' he thought to himself. 'He's gonna yell at me for getting into another fight…Cant he wait? I mean dad just died and….' He looked up and saw his brother stop and look away._

_"S-Sean?" The young boy asked. Sean just looked back, glaring daggers at him. "Where were you tonight?" he asked in a cold tone. Reno was taken aback. "I told you…I was in a fight…" "That's the problem with you…You're never home anymore, always out with those damn friends of yours…" Sean growled. "I bet their the ones who told you to do it…"_

_Reno gave him a confused look. "Do what? I haven't done anything!" he spat back, going on the defensive side. Sean walked over, grabbed the front of his brothers shirt and lifted him, seeing eye to eye. "That's why you killed dad…I bet they drugged you and you killed him. Is that it, Little brother?" He asked in a quiet but threatening tone. The confused look returned to Reno's face. "I didn't kill dad! What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, wiggling to get out of his brothers grip. Sean just threw him on the floor. _

_"Liar! You can't expect me to believe you! After leaving this family all the time, always saying you hated dad and shit like that…Now you come home right after he's shot and you have blood on your shirt, telling me it's from a fight?" Sean asked, watching his brother stand. "I was in a fight you bastard!" The boy shot back, glaring at him. Sean didn't seem intimidated by the look of his younger brother. "Then where's the wounds, huh? I don't see any cuts or bruises on you!"_

_Reno froze and looked down at his shirt. His brother was right, no cuts or bruises. He hadn't been hit the entire time. The blood must have been the other guys he was fighting against. "I didn't get hurt…This is another guys blood." Reno said back, knowing Sean wouldn't back down just yet. The older brother scoffed and said "Yeah…from your own father…"_

_That was it, Reno couldn't hold it back. The anger leapt out of him and he lunged at his brother, both tumbling to the floor. He began to throw his fists at Sean, getting a couple good hits before the other pushed him off. Reno was quick to get on his feet again, because Sean had already come at him. Sean may have been taller, but Reno was faster. He quickly got out of the way and jumped on his older brothers back, arms around his neck. Reno wasn't going to kill him, no he couldn't. He just wanted to make him pass out and maybe then, Sean would realize his mistake._

_His plan seemed to be working, Sean began to gag and gasp for breathe. He slammed his back into the wall behind him, Reno cried in pain and instantly let his brother go, falling to the floor. Sean got a couple feet from his brother, holding his neck and breathing hard. Reno just coughed; the air knocked out of him from the wall. Before he could realize what was going on, Sean had grabbed Reno's hair and jerked to make his younger brother look at him._

_"I'm going to make you pay…I'll kill you for killing our father!" He yelled, kicking Reno in the stomach and throwing the boys head back into the wall. Reno began to cough violently, the feeling of blood flowing down his neck. "I…didn't kill him!" He yelled, kicking Sean's feet and making him fall to the ground. Reno instantly jumped on him, holding his hands down with his knees. He began to punch him again, but Sean proved stronger then the boy thought. He got one hand free and pushed Reno off._

_Reno rolled on the ground before quickly pushing himself up, but before he could completely stand Sean pushed him back onto the ground and held him there with his foot. Reno was about to push the leg holding him down, but he froze. Looking up at Sean, he saw a dagger in his hands._

_"If you kill me then you're just like the man who killed dad…" Reno managed to say. Sean stopped and looked at Reno. The older brother obviously having doubts now. The boy took this opportunity to push his brother's leg of and get to his feet. Before Sean could grab him, he had ran out of the alley and back to their house. _

_The ambulance had arrived when Reno got there. They were talking to his mother, while the other siblings stood behind her. Reno walked up, His mother giving him a questioning look. "I slipped and hit my head" he lied, not wanting to tell his mother of the incident. "Go wrap some bandages on your head. Take these three with you" she said, handing the youngest to him. Reno nodded and said "Sean's coming back now…" before walking off carrying the baby, his two siblings trailing behind him._

_"Reno…What happened to daddy?" Morgan, one of the twins asked. "He looked back at his sister, then to her twin brother Soriel. He was trying to find the right words. "He…He's leaving…" He finally said. The two looked at each other, then back at Reno. "Is he coming back?" Soriel asked as Reno put his baby sister in the crib. Silence filled the room and the twins eyes filled with tears when their brother didn't answer. He looked back at them and sighed. "No…He's not coming back…"_

* * *

Ok so yes, as i said i am no good at fight scenes so sorry if this dissapointed you...Sean was punched so i hope that makes up for that. I know this is all just one big flashback but i didnt feel like stopping in the middle for a cliff hanger...

(Manager: OMG! You didnt stop for a cliffhanger? Somethings wrong with Kay!)

Me:...Anyways i hope ya'll like this. Next chapter coming out next monday!!!

Kay Tagohna


	10. Paperwork

Man guys...Thanks for reminding me about this. Its almost been a month...dude..i've been so busy before AX, making costumes and going to peoples houses to make costumes and such...i couldnt write at all. Gomenasai...Anyways...I hope you all forgive me. Thanks for all the Favs and comments! It really makes me happy to see so many people reading this. Well...this is kinda a filler chapter so nothing really exciting. We all have to have those fillers sometime. I know this isnt accurate because i have Gun in the same time as Rufus is pres so if that bothers you i'll change it to Rufus being Vice and Verdot being head of turks. (I can include all the rest of the turks if i do that. yay!)) so if you want that tell me and i will...

Diclaimer: I dont own the turks or final fantasy or shinra...Aw man. Oh well...I SHALL STILL WRITE!

* * *

"Reno…Wake up." Rude's voice came from next to him. The redhead mumbled something about five minutes and turned over. Rude sighed, grabbing the boy's shirt and pulling him off the couch. He didn't want to, but Reno wouldn't get up. "Ow! What the hell, I was sleeping!" The redhead's voice shot through the silence. Rude just sighed and shook his head. "You're a junior turk, meaning you have to wake up earlier now. We have things to do"

Reno growled then stood up. " Now?" he asked, trying to focus on the wall clock across the room. 6:30 AM. Great. This was going to be fun, he thought sarcastically. Rude nodded and tossed a suit at the boy. "It may be a bit too big on you but its better then what you have on," the bald man said, stepping out of the room. Reno looked down at his street clothes. He saw nothing wrong with them, well…Except for the dried blood…and the rips…ok, maybe he did need a new outfit.

Reno held up the suit in front of him, examining it. There was no way they were going to make him look like some office worker. He had to much pride for that. Taking the suit, he began to put it on, tossing the tie off to the side. He never knew how to tie one anyways. He left the black jacket open and unbuttoned the first two buttons of the white shirt. He smirked as he put his goggles on and walked out.

Rude watched the redhead walk out and his eyebrows rose. "Rufus isn't going to like your…adjustments." he said to the boy, who shrugged. "He's gonna have to live with it if I'm going to be a turk. I don't like ties anyways." Reno replied, looking up at the taller man. He didn't think Rufus would mind too much, I mean it was just a few minor changes. Rude just shrugged and walked down to his office. "I'm not helping if Tseng or Rufus see you." he said.

Once they got to Rude's office, he pointed to a desk next to him with a small stack of papers. Reno looked from the stack, to Rude, then back. "Yeah…Its paper" he said. Rude shook his head and sat down. "Its some papers you have to fill out to become a turk." he said, resisting the urge to laugh as he saw Reno's face. "What?! All that just to get a job of killing people! It looks more like a book." he said, eyeing Rude. This had to be a prank.

"Go and fill it out. As soon as you do I can take you to the training room." Rude said as he began working on some paperwork he had. Reno growled and walked to the desk, sitting down behind it. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy. But if he wanted to stay…He had too. Taking a pen and a deep sigh, he began working.

"Done" Reno said, triumphantly as he fell back into the chair. He had finished the entire pile without stopping. His hand had writer's cramp and his eyes wanted to close and sleep. He had a headache from the questions, some of which he didn't understand. Not to mention the small back pain from leaning over his work. Well…at least he was done and now could go practice fighting.

"Good good…Go take it to Rufus then." Rude said, still busy with the paperwork. Reno looked over at him with a small glare. "Why now? Cant I even rest my hand?" "Nope" Rude responded, not looking up from the papers. "Go" Reno scoffed a bit and stood up, taking the pile carefully in his hands. The last thing he wanted to do was drop these and have to pick them up. Once they were secure, he left the room quickly.

He felt his hands shake a bit under the stack as he walked to Rufus's office. Probably from the none-stop writing, he assured himself. He looked down the hall, seeing he wasn't even close to his destination. Wonderful. He began to quicken his pace a bit, wanting to get there and drop off the damn papers. They began to get heavier in his arms as he sped-walked, resulting in him dropping them.

"Damn it…" he mumbled, punching the wall a bit. Why did they have to drop…_Why? _He knelt down and began picking them up and making a new stack, not caring what order the papers were in. His hands didn't stop shaking, making the project harder then it should have been. Maybe he should just forget it…He wasn't cut out to be a turk.

One thought hit him just then, leaving would mean going back home…Going back to his older brother and failing at clearing his name. Letting his mother and other siblings down. He didn't even want to think of the results of going back to his gang just after being let out of Shinra. He shuddered at all these thoughts.

"Nice one Reno…you put yourself in such a great spot" he mumbled to himself, putting the last few papers on the stack. He couldn't go back, well…at least not yet. Picking up the papers carefully, he began walking to Rufus's room again, this time making sure he wouldn't drop them.

* * *

Yeah..fillers arnt fun. The whole gang thing is because my friend and i rped it at my house and it seemed to fit in... so yeah now that AX is over and i have no plans for anything i can get back on track with updating every monday. See you next time!

Kay Tagohna


End file.
